The songs of natsu dragneel
by NaxCa
Summary: Natsu leaves for a trip to find igneel when happy finds CD's in the closet he brings it to the guild's how will they react. Based off: songs of a dragon slayer
1. Chapter 1

every one this is my first time fanfictioning so I hope you enjoy it. To let you all now natsu will be singing in this ,but this is not about singing its just an ordinary fanfic. Also the updates will be sporadically so don't be upset if you like this and it didn't update when you think it will. Though I will try to update this once a week since Sumer vacation is just around the corner I might be a little faster at updating now than I will be during the rest of the year. -Your good friend


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday and Natsu once again left to find igneel ,and like normal he forgot all about happy and left him asleep on the couch.

Happy awoke and noticed that natsu was gone thinking natsu forgot about him he cried.

Then he saw a note on the fridge.

 **dear happy, I realise you probably just woke up crying when you didn't see me and thought I forgot you. I didn't so to apologise for leaving so suddenly I filled the fridge will fish don't eat it all in one go. Your friend, natsu**

Happy was happy natsu didn't forget him and event to the fridge and grabbed a couple fish. **. .** Scratch that a couple dozen fish and put them in his he went to the door he heard a bug. And like any rational person he chased it around with a news paper until he killed it. He then saw a shelf moved and saw a door behind it and opened it he then proceeded to find a light switch. Once he found it he turned of the lights to see CD's on the table down stares. "What are these?" He asked aloud "Who knows I'll take some to the guild's they'll know what to do!" He grabbed all of them ,put them in hentaihaven s bag, and left.

Later at the guild's hall.

"Dose anyone know what these are?" Asked happy as he walked in. "What do you have happy?" Asked Mira "I don't know I found them in the closet I hoped you could tell me what's on them." Said happy mira walked over and happy gave her the CD's. "These are CD's." Said mira "what to see what's on them?" She asked "yea we want to see." Said Ezra "ok then let's find out." Mira responded. She walked over to the player and put one in that said 'Girl of my dreams extended.' Then the guild was shocked when they heard guild spat out the drinks when they heard natsu's voice

I just saw the girl of my dreams

I wonder if she noticed me

I don't know her name yet but I know her friend

I'll ask if she's taken or if I can send he some flowers.

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT NATSU!" Gray shouted "No way did he meet the girl of his dreams he knows nothing about wemen." Reasoned Maco.

I just met the girl of my dreams

It's funny she lives just down the street, we could go for a walk

Or sit on the porch drinking and talking for hours.

They almost died at the last sentence wondering if this is natsu and how he didn't sound like shit.

Falling in love is a beautiful thing

Like every mornings the first say of spring

God must be smiling down over me

I'm in love with the girl of my dreams.

"I bet he's talking about me." Said lisanna which every one thought was true.

Soon I'll marry the girl of my dreams

In a chapel in Tennessee

She'll look like a princes in her wedding dress

I'll look like a penguin and I must confess I'll be nervous

"Oh yea he's talking about lisanna." Mira said "Hiding your fealings is not manly." Said elfman

Then I'll live with the girl of my dreams it'll be different than I thought it be

She'll steal all my closet space and tell me I snore

It's ice cream and chill and I'll love her more every minute.

"He likes me!" Lisanna thought out loud. The next line stunned them all

Bark brown hair and brownish green eyes

She's drunk like whisky and wine

In the summer (summer)

And I love her.

Lisanna then started to cry and say they he's a two-timer and every one looked to cana who was covering up her face with her hands and blushing.

I'll grow old with the girl of my dreams

Holidays with our big family

Thousands of memories will hang on the wall

Heartaches and laughter I'll take it all

God must be smiling down on me

'Cause I'm walking on clouds and moonbeams

I'm in love with the girl of my dreams.

Cana blushed and fell back fantasizing then in the back of the room guildarts cried and said "natsu's all grown up wah." "Well who new natsu would flirt let alone while singing." Said evergreen "Well I for one love his voice." Said Cana "No wonder he not only broke my heart but also flirted with you in the process my life no longer has any meaning." Lisanna cried.

 **hey NaxCa hear plz give me ideas on songs for the rest of the girls at fariytail I promptly request one that fit levy**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok let's listen to something less heartbreaky." Suggested Gray elfman stood up and said "me next I want to listen to something manly." He went over to the bag. After a few minutes he said "I have one. Mira please put this one in." He said "what is it elfman?" Asked a very curious mira "I don't know it just says when I was young." Mira then proceeded to put the disk in.

When I was young

I rode my big wheel

Down a big hill

No helmet on

"What a minute flamebrain gets Moshensick." Gray pointed out.

When I was young

I found a babe bird

With no mother

I took it in

When I was young

"But I'm a cat not a bird." Cried happy

When I was young

Thought I could breakdance

In my parachute pants

I was so cool

When I was young

I had no money

Never went hungry

Thank you,Dad

"What can Natsu dance?" Asked Cana "Whana find out for any reason In particular?" Guildarts asked his daughter causing her to blush

As we go through the years

Somehow those little fears

Grow into something else

Out older wiser selves

So now I play it safe

Oh, me of little faith

Could learn a thing or two

From who I used to be

When I was young

"Is Natsu saying he got smarter ha!" Laughed Gray

When I was young

I had no regrets

No big secrets

Except for one

I liked a girl

This caused Lisanna to get her hopes up and blush and Cana to also blush

I never told her

She was older and popular

This immediately shot both girls down "Other than Erza which girl is both older than Natsu and popular, and who was around when Natsu was young?" Questions Marcove. The only one to rase their hand was Mira she said "Other than Ezra I was the only girl both older than Natsu and popular." "I guess that means Natsu likes you!" Said happy after a minute once realised what Natsus recording meet she blushed mad.

As we go through the years

Somehow these little fears

Grow into something else

Our complicated selves

So now I play it safe

Oh,me of little faith

Could learn a thing or two

From who I used to be

When I was young

Each night I'd say my prayers

And he was there I slept so well

When I was young

When I was young

When I was young

When I was young.

"That was amasing" shouted Romeo "was that from now or when he was with Igneel?" Maco asked. "That was so UNMANLY fleeting with my sister I'm gonna ill that brat!" yelled elfman "No one calls any of you a brat but me got it!" "Yes master!" Every one yelled in unesin.

 **Well I've finally redone chapter two it wasn't very God the first time so I rerote it I hope you like it - _NaxCa_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry about the late update I've been busy with school and finals are a pain  
But I was able to pass my math with an A so I'm ready to start writing again.  
This is also an notification in gonna be starting a new story soon so some corrective critisisum  
Would be very helpful  
Alsoo I'm working on the grammar so please don't be upset if the words are wrong/strong/p  
So without further ado here is chapter 4 enjoy.

"Well I'm glad natsu grew some balls as well as an idea about the fairer sex." Commented Guildarts. "You are trying to turn Natsu into a perv don't confuse a crush with perverted thoughts." Called out Cana "Well the whole purpose of dating is finding someone to do perverted things with" said Guildarts "NO ITS TO SEE WHO YOU WANT TO MARRY." Shouted Cana "Will you to stop bickering already I'm trying to pick out a song." Shouted Gray "well hurry up I'm getting bored over here" "geez you guys are so annoying" said a board Loki "where the hell did you come from" yelled a spooked Lucy "the celestial spirit world where else where I come from?" Asked Loki "alright alright alright you guys just shut up" yelled Markov "hold up everybody I got one." Said gray "what's it called" asked Mirajane "7 years" he said "hey that's all old Natsu was when he joined us" said lisanna. "Why would he sing about when he was 7" "I don't know what's Natsu were talking about he would do anything for some stupid reason." said happy hey don't talk that way about your father." said lisanna "pick something else that doesn't sound manly" yeled Elfman "fine" said Gray. Gray once again dug into the box looking for a decent song. "Oh I got one" he said "what's it called" asked Mira "from the ground-up how's that sound" said Gray "now that sounds manly" yelled Elfman "well shut up and put it in already I'm bored" commented gildarts "alright geesh I'm putting it in."

It's been a lolng time coming  
but I'm going back to my roots  
born and raised in southern Mountains  
dirtpoor nothing to lose  
learnd about faith and working hard  
It saved my life my daily charms  
Now everywhere I go I take you there with me  
cuz I grew up in the place nobody ever heard of  
we didn't have much but we always had each other

my roots they run deep ain't nothing going to change me

Bonanza in my blood this place Built Me from the ground up Built Me from the ground up

"Hold up Natsu was raised in the mountains. I thought he was raised in the forest." "Tomato tamato with Natsu's dad being a dragon he was probably raised in both." Said happy. "Wow happy that sounded smart." Said Carla "I have my moments." He replied.

Hotel California stuck in the Tate deck on the beach

now Everywhere I Go I take you there with me  
because I grew up in a place nobody ever heard of  
we didn't have much but we always had each other  
my Roots Run Deep nothing's going to change that

Bonanza in my blood this place built Me from the the ground up/p

Built Me from the ground up

there's a little Cemetery down off the Hill Street  
that's where my mom is buried where I left a big part of me  
somimes I get a little choked up when I think about the past  
all my friends that have come and gone  
all the memories that always  
last oh yeah the memories will always last  
yeah the memories that always last  
Bo town I think about you when I'm looking back

my Roots Run Deep and I'll never be ashamed of that  
I grew up in a place nobody had ever heard of  
we didn't have much but we always had each other  
My Roots Run Deep and nothings gonna change me  
Bonanza my blood this plase me from the ground up  
Built me from the ground up

"Wow that song was awesome." Said Romeo "I'll say." Committed a random guild member "I'd like to know were thisBo-town is and where his mom was buried, but I could have sworn he didn't know his mom." "Well we all have keeper secrets lets just hope he doesn't hate up for hearing these." Said Cana "Enough about this lets get more music and party." Markov said and they did just that.

well I hope you guys have enjoyed this series so far I'm really glad for or thankful to anyone who is watching these or posting something about the saying uses a good story to read thank you too anyone who is bothered to actually read this and my next chapter will be updated shortly not for any of those who would care I have to come up with a name for my next series Italy before the edolas arc and during the tenrou arc my other series there's going to be big gaps between chapters because I'm going to try to make them is long as I can without giving away too much until next time NaxCa out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter. I've decided that I should let you deside if you want to see more chapters like this one. So that is up to you, but if you want to see a sertan song used in my future chapters send a review, or send me a pm to tell me which one you would like to see. Warning this chapter contains inappropriate language.**

* * *

The guild talked as Guildarts rumaged through the CDs trying to find a song he would enjoy. Erza spoke up first and said, "Master I don't think it would be wise to continue listening to this songs." Mira then chipped in "You are just upset that there isn't a song for you." Erza scowled "you wanna go." "Oh yeah bitch any time any place and I'll beat your tin ass."

Just then guildarts called out "I got one." Gajeel looked at him and asked, "What is it?" Guildarts snickered and said, "You'll see." And with those words he put the disk in as he gave off a perverted chuckle creeping out some of the guild mates.

Natsu

Natsu Dragneel

Get jazzy on it

I'm that flight that you get on international,

First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable

'Cause I know what the girl them need

New York to Haiti

I got lipstick stamps in my passport

You make it hard to leave.

Been around the world, don't speak the language

but your booty don't need explaining

All I really need to understand is when you

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Get jazzy on it.

"Master," Erza yelled put as she covered Wendy's ears, "Make guildarts turn off this God-forsaken music!" But Nick to her despair he along with several other members told her to back off. While wendy tried to remove Erza's hands Erza blushed madly.

You know the words to my songs

No habla ingles

Our conversations ain't long

But you know what is

I know what that girl them want

London to Taiwan

I got lipstick stamps on my passport

I think I need a new one.

As the song continued conversation struck "Natsu is a beast." Yelled out bikslow "No, He's a MANLY MAN." "That doesn't make since!" Shouted a member in the crowd. Guildarts told the whole please to shut the fuck up because he didn't make noise through the song they picked.

Been around the world

Don't speak the language

But your booty don't need explaining

All I really need to understand is

When you talk dirty to me.

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Uno, met your friend in Rio

Dos, she was all on me-o

Tres, we can manage a three though

Quatro, ooh (2 Chainz!)

By this time young Wendy had removed the knight's hands from her ears. Though she turned a bright shade of crimson red at the following words.

Dos Cadenas, close to genius

Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis

Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck

Chert to Chest, tounge on neck

International oral sex

Ever picture I take, i pose a threat

Bough a jet, what do you expect?

Her pussy' s so good I bought her a pet

Got her saved in my phone under "big booty"

Anyway every day I'm trying to get to it

Got her saved in my phone under "big booty"

Been around the world, don't speak the language

But your booty don't need explaining

All I really need to understand is

When you talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me (you you you)

Talk dirty to me (yeah yeah)

Talk dirty to me (talk to me)

Talk dirty to me (Oh yeah)

Get jazzy on it

What? I don't understand!

The whole guild was riddled with questions about natsu, and his smingly obliviousness about this things. "All right I think you can be done picking for today Guildarts." The guild all voiced there agreements. "Alright," said Bisca, "My turn to pick now." The guild waited in anticipation as she looked through the pile of CD' s that natsu had created. Finally Bisca said, "I got one." Mira than asked, "What's it called Bisca?" A small smile aboard on Bisca's lips as she said, "It is titled shotgun so I hope it is as good as it sounds

* * *

 **Well tell me if you want me to stop using songs like this for my story. The next chapter has already been spoken for so if you want to see one on hear it will not be for a few days or in a few weeks depends on life. Until net we meat -NaxCa**


End file.
